Passengers traveling in vehicles, such as aircraft, trains, automobiles, buses, and boats, often carry and use portable electronic devices. Additionally, cargo vehicles, such as aircraft, trains, ships, and trucks, carry cargo containers that include potentially hazardous item, such as lithium ion batteries. In rare instances, batteries in these portable electronic devices or cargo containers can overheat and, in some instances, start a fire. Such overheating and/or fires can result in the vehicle stopping short of its destination or diverting to an alternative destination to address the overheating device. Such diversions are inconvenient.